Oliver Queen (Earth 66)
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born May 16, 2351) is a male Human who is a former playboy, turned archer vigilante/superhero of Star City. Lost from society after his family's yacht sank, he made it to the island of Lian Yu, where Oliver went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning skills that include, and aren't limited to archery, swordsmanship, hand-hand combat, etc. He traveled to China and Russia on missions as an agent of A.R.G.U.S. for some time, became a member of the Bratva known as Kapot, and the murderous vigilante Luchnik/'Kapiushon'. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's list. After the Undertaking caused the death of his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver decided to continue his crusade, renamed as The Arrow, while also making a vow to avoid killing whenever possible to honor Tommy's memory. Five months after saving Starling City from the Siege, the Arrow was declared as a hero to the people of Starling City. Following the initial death of his ex-girlfriend, Sara Lance, Oliver came into conflict with Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins who threatened to kill the people of Starling if he did not not find Sara's killer, forcing Oliver to falsely claim responsibility in order to fight Ra's to the death, where Oliver was vastly outmatched and defeated. Oliver survived the duel and by law had to become the next Ra's al Ghul, but he refused, resulting in Roy Harper taking the fall after Ra's outed Oliver's identity to the public. When Ra's nearly killed Thea Queen, Oliver gave in to the League in order to save his half-sister's life and joined them under the identity of Al Sah-him (Arabic: السهم; for Arrow). When Ra's planned to have Oliver destroy his home, Starling City, a tradition all becoming the next Ra's al Ghul must commit (an event which would be known as the Outbreak) Oliver, who was seemingly erased from his old life, returned to his team to stop the attack and Ra's al Ghul once and for all. After saving Starling City, Oliver retired from vigilantism and began a new life in Ivy Town with Felicity Smoak. Five months later, Oliver was called back to Starling City, renamed Star City in honor of the seemingly-dead Ray Palmer, and took up a new code-name, Green Arrow, stylized as the "Emerald Archer", to continue fighting for the people of his city. After stopping the terrorist organization H.I.V.E., and its leader Damien Darhk, from completing Genesis, his rallying of Star City as Oliver Queen earn him the full support of the people and soon after was made the mayor. Five months later, he came into conflict with Adrian Chase, aka Prometheus, a serial killer wanting to avenge his father, Justin Claybourne and destroy Oliver's life. When Chase's team captured Oliver's friends and family, their final confrontation was met on Lian Yu. While Oliver freed everyone, including his illegitimate son, William Clayton, Chase killed himself to detonate bombs placed all over Lian Yu in an attempt to kill everyone on it. After the events on Lian Yu, Oliver decided to raise William, as a promise he made to the latter's mother; Samantha Clayton, who died on the island. While Oliver struggled with his secret identity as the vigilante being compromised by the SCIS, he also had to deal with Cayden James who planned to destroy Star City after believing Oliver killed his son, Owen Post. After defeating James, it gave rise to his true manipulator Ricardo Diaz who subsequently began to take control of Star City's government by using all of James' assets and amass a huge army. In a desperate effort to take down Diaz and liberate Star City from his control, Oliver turns to the SCIS for their help, they capture Diaz, the city was taken back and Oliver retired from vigilantism for good and began a new life with Laurel Lance, Oliver and Laurel get married, 6 months later Oliver becomes Mayor of Star City. (''Birds of Prey'') Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Oliver Queen Category:People from Earth 66